


Prompt - ration, undergrowth

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Bodhi finds the rebellion's food as unappealing as the empires so goes foraging.





	

Bodhi swiftly discovered that Rebellion rations were just as bad, if not worse, than Imperial ones. In Yavin IV’s hot, wet climate everything that wasn’t sealed grew mould in a matter of days. And everything they had had to be stolen, smuggled, or skimmed from Alliance worlds. Without the Empire noticing. So what they had to feed the hungry masses of the Yavin base was… pretty basic. And pretty inedible, as far as Bodhi was concerned. 

He might have grown up on a desert world but Bodhi knew how to forage. Armed with the awareness he knew next to nothing about jungles and a datapad fill of all the information he could find, Bodhi snuck out of the base. 

He’d been to verdant worlds before. But only ever as a pilot. Only ever to pick up or drop off. Never to just… walk. 

He wandered, always keeping in sight of the temple so he could find his way back. The temples were huge and imposing but somehow drowned. Like the seas of shifting sand that constantly threatened flood the Holy City. Only this was something different, something living and wild. As if the green and living things were trying to take back the black stones. 

But at the same time, the jungle was alive with edible plants. Plants Bodhi checked and double checked before he picked and brought back. 

Cassian found Bodhi surrounded by a ring of pilots and mechanics, ground crew and command staff. If they hadn’t trusted him before, Bodhi became a member of the rebellion with a single vat of stew.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ration, Undergrowth - Continued](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008773) by [AliciaSinCiudad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSinCiudad/pseuds/AliciaSinCiudad)




End file.
